The Spiral: Legend of Deimos
by Miss 20 Percent Cooler
Summary: I'm not anything special, I'm just your normal everyday wizard, not this 'destined hero'. Why didn't they just chose my brother Hunter, he's the heroic one. But I guess when you consider the Fear Monsters invading that only I can defeat, I guess all signs point to me. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my second story, and first for Wizard101! I promise chapters will be longer, remember this is only a prologue.**

**I also wanted to tell you this contains MY VERSION of the legend of the Spiral. There's a REAL TRUE reason the Spiral is the Spiral, I just came up with this.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Wizard101 (which I do not) I would make everyone be a talking dog. Even Malistaire.**

_The Spiral: Legend of Deimos_

_Prologue_

A long time ago, before the Seven Schools were made, The Spiral was all one world.

It was at peace, everyone sung and danced in joy, for they were alive, and in a great world.

But as you must understand, light cannot exist without darkness. While the creatures of the World basked in the light and sung of colorful skies, the creatures of the Dark Lands plotted and crept in the shadows.

One terrible day, an evil spirit who went by the name of Deimos, attacked the World with his Creatures of Fear. The Light and Dark battled for many _many _years. They almost destroyed each other, until a powerful wizard who went by the name of Gaius Ambrose used all of his powers to lock Deimos away in a crystal, sealing him away.

The world scarred and broken in pieces, the creatures fled, promising to awaken their master.

The wizard Gaius died leaving his weeping son Merle, determined to keep Deimos locked away forever. Wizards were split into 7 groups. Life, Death, Fire, Ice, Storm, Myth, and Balance.

The world eventually healed itself, and many forgot of the terrible war. Even though it may be a millions of years, even if he may be forgotten, he will come back.

And I will be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Here comes Chapter 1!**

A girl frowns down at a large spell book, her long red hair covering her face. Her pet dragon Aria circles around her, tan scales flashing in the sunlight pouring from a skylight. Murmuring to herself she turned the page. She is known as Victoria. Wait, known isn't right. She's _addressed_ as Victoria. She's only been in wizard city for a two months, after being sent here from her home world Dragonspyre. The happy grassy lawns are much different than the rugged lava pooling roads she was used to.

"Oh, this is useless!" Victoria exclaims in her heavy Dragonspyrian accent "How I am I to study for a test you know nothing about!"

Aria flies to her side and prods her as a sign to not give up. Aria is the only creature who understands her.

"Fine, I'll study for my freaking Schools test," She mumbles, her hazel eyes flashing.

"Hey Vic!" An all to cheery voice bounces through the door. "Vicky?!"

Victoria sighs and opens the only door in her new dorm room. Since Victoria only just got to Wizard City, the only thing in her dorm was an uncomfortable crimson bed, chest for her completely white clothes (since she has no school yet), and a small wooden table. On the other side of the door is a yellow and blue bouncing girl, large pink and tan wand at hand.

"Vicky! I can't believe today is your test! I hope you get Myth like me! Oh! If you did that maybe we could have doors next to each other, and go on quests together, and share clothes, and-" Suri rattled out, gesturing at every other word.

"Suri!" Victoria interrupted, grabbing the Suri's arm. Ever since Victoria arrived here she'd been dealing with the hyper girl next door. She's been sent foul tasting cookies, three spell books, a large sparkly necklace, and even a cyclops named Mr. Fuzzy. She knows the girl is trying to be nice, but she'd just about had enough of the girl.

"Please, _please _calm down. My test is _tomorrow_," Victoria told her quickly, trying to stop Suri's bouncing. She would surely get tired after a while _right? _

"No biggie Vicky! Haha that kinda rhymed, kinda like cheese and Louise!" Suri babbled on "No, no, _jeez _Louise! Jeez Louise!"

"And please don't call me Vicky," Victoria sighed in defeat. Her mind flew back to when she first came here, how strange the world was.

"_Why are there mini castles everywhere?" she asked Headmaster Ambrose, wandering around the commons. "Where are all the dragons and lava? And what's that blue stuff?" She pointed to a river that twisted around the scattered cottages. Kids were running through the river and on the streets, laughing and gossiping about their adventures._

"_That is water," Ambrose laughed scooping some up "this is kind of like the boiling water your people drink, except much colder."_

_She scowled down at the river and kicked it, causing tiny blue droplets to scatter everywhere._

"_As for the dragons and lava, we have dragons here, just not the kind you're used to. We also have some lava in Firecat Alley," Ambrose said simply._

_She continues scowling down at the river, convinced she was going to hate it here. How can she be happy without the comforting heat and roars of dragons? All she has is Aria…_

"_Don't worry young wizard," he reassured her "I can tell, you have a wonderful future here."_

She sighs and rests her hand on her eyes. A bell sounds in the distance.

"Kay Vicky, I gotta get to class!" she almost yells running towards the School of Myth "See you later!"

Victoria exhales loudly "It's Victoria," she mumbles as she closes the door.

**Sorry this one is kinda short, I'll try to make it longer next time. Now for a sneak peek!**

**Next time on The Spiral: Legend of Deimos: **

"**Hi, my names Sierra!" The girl chimes sticking her hand out at me~~ "A huge tragedy at Mooshu!" The man practically yells into the microphone, pointing towards the ruins of a temple~~ "Don't get in my way." She hissed." All in more next time. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Fanfiction! This is your writer Miss 20 Percent Cooler here telling you I toke a small break and am ready to write! Here's Chapter 2 (the thing above says chapter 3, I'm just too lazy to change it)!**

The School of Life classroom is silent except for Moolinda's lectures on the History of the Spiral. All the green clad wizards listen intently as she explains how the first tree –Bartleby- came to be. All except one boy, staring out the window, past Blossom. His curious chocolate colored eyes examined a yellow butterfly twirling in the air.

His name is Liam. He had come to Ravenwood a year ago with his little sister Fallon. They had lived together in Grizzelheim, only surviving off the red berries that grew there. They had been orphaned when Liam was six, and little Fallon was three. Now, seven years later, the two were Ravenwood students, as their mother once promised.

"_You'll make a great wizard one day my wildflower," His mother purred holding young Liam close "You too my little blossom."_

_Liam's young sister giggled and rocked back and forth in her little fluffy hammock. Their father laughed a throaty hearty laugh and hugged all of them, murmuring how they always made him smile._

_His mother smoothed Liam's hair back and whispered; "We love you Liam, take care of your sister," His mother and father were gone the next day, the only sign of them a hurriedly scribbled note reading 'follow where your heart leads you.'_

He never saw them again. His sister cried for days, and even though he kept a straight face and acted brave for his sister, he always ended each day crying himself to sleep. Why had they left them? Didn't they say they loved them? Why?

A scout from Wizard City had found them one day and brought them back with him. Ambrose heard their story and accepted them into Ravenwood. They took a test and were thrown into their schools. His Life and his sister's Death. And that was that. Liam slips out of his seat.

"Mr. Raven Caller!" Moolinda exclaims as Liam jumps to his feet. He must have dowsed off.

"Yes Teacher Moolinda?" He answers, dazed.

"Please try to pay attention,"

"Yes Teacher Moolinda."

~transition~

The Commons is bursting with life as dozens of wizards scurried around, from apprentices to masters. A dark-skinned girl with large amber eyes and short black hair whirled around on her broom, red cloak labeling her as a fire wizard.

"WEEEEEEEW!" she screams as she maneuvers her way through the startled students.

"Hey, this is no place for flying idiots!" a boy in Myth attire yells as she zooms past him. The girl is the eccentric Sierra, known for her strange stunts. Such as the time when she tried to ride a helephant through the Arena, or when she jumped off Chelsea Clocktower. Today she bought a new broom, and only realized AFTER she got on she had no idea how to use it.

"Hey, Wind Rider, ever seen a _broom _before?" A boy named Brahm who'd picked on her since she was ten taunts her.

"Hey Brahm, ever seen _soap _before?" She yells back, not paying attention to where she was going.

She hears a girl yelp as she crashed.

~transition~

Victoria kicks a pebble as she walks through the commons. She had done nothing but study and sit around staring at the ceiling of her dorm since she'd gotten here, and needs some air. She picked a bad time to stroll through the Commons. She let out a yelp as a girl on a broom crashs into her, sending Victoria flying.

"What the heck?" She murmurs, rubbing her elbow that had hit the ground hard. A girl (probably a year or two older then her) lay on the ground, mumbling about someone named Brahm. Victoria kneels beside her and urges her to get up. She is starts to panic. The girl suddenly leaps to her feet and smiles widely.

"Hi, my name's Sierra!" the girl chimes, sticking her hand out at Victoria "What's yours?"

Confused, Victoria gets up and raises an eyebrow. "Um… Victoria," Victoria answers warily shaking Sierra's hand.

"Nice to meet you Vicky!" Sierra smiles.

Victoria almost screams.

~transition~

Victoria has had enough of Wizard City for one day. She falls onto her bed and turns on her crystal ball (**treated like a TV there**). She flits through the cartoons of a blue boy wizard and pink girl wizard that all the young children loved to watch, and past a show her brother used to watch; 'Battle of the Spiral'. He and her used to sneak out some nights when father was sleeping and watch the newest episodes in the light of Dragon's Fire.

She pushes the memory away and settles on watching the news. As usual they were advertising a new battle tournament and announcing famous wizards competing. The screen suddenly flittes to a frantic looking man.

"A huge tragedy in Mooshu!" the man practically yells into the microphone, pointing towards the ruins of a temple "Monsters have invaded Mooshu and are turning them to stone!" The camera shifts towards a group of Mooshu Citizens, now made of stone. Victoria almost drop the crystal ball.

"A woman appeared to be leading them, and we managed to get her on tape," another announcer appears, a bear woman with huge feet.

The image shifts to a valley, where a black cloaked figure leads strange looking creatures with an upside down Balance sign on their heads. Through the darkness of the cloak Victoria could see cold gray eyes. The crystal ball goes black. Victoria grows frantic, shaking the ball, cold-blooded fear rips through her.

The figure was in her dorm. Victoria screamed as the crystal ball smashs to pieces underneath her. She backs towards the wall, not taking her eyes off the cloaked woman. The woman steps forward, and in the light Victoria could see a straight nose and long white hair. The woman looked to be only twenty. She smiled darkly, her eyes flashing.

"So it's you," She neared Victoria "You don't look like much."

"G-get away," Victoria said bravely, but her voice was weak.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to deliver a message. It's quite simple really," Her eyes narrowed "Don't get in my

**I'll update as soon as possible guys! Bye!**

**Next time on the Spiral: Legend of Deimos: "But it **_**did**_** happen!" Victoria yells~~ "**_**FINALLY **_**you got your school," a boy says, resting his hand on my shoulder~~"Hunter?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the sucky ending, this is what it was supposed to be:**

"**Stay out of my way." She hissed. Then the world goes black.**

**Now on with the show!**

Victoria wakes up with powder on her nose.

"Wha-" She starts, the events of last night creeping back into memory. She jumped up and looks frantically around. She was standing in Professor Ambrose's office, sunlight streaming through a nearby window.

"You're awake," A voice muses. Victoria whirls around to be face to face with a fairly tall boy. His black hair just barely covers his laughing blue eyes. "Quite the shocker."

Victoria frowns at the boy, crossing her arms "Shocking, is it?"

Just as the boy is about to say something, Ambrose enters and rests his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Mr. Silver Mask," Ambrose warns the boy. He shuts his mouth.

"Headmaster Ambrose, what am I doing here?" then reality hits her "Where is she? Is she here?!"

"Is who here young wizard?"

"That woman!" Victoria yells, then launches into telling them about last night.

"Now, now, Victoria, that was simply a dream," Ambrose reassures her, but there is fear in his eyes.

"But it_ did_ happen!" Victoria yells, gesturing wildly. The boy rolls his eyes.

"Let's just take your stupid test," he commands.

~two hours ago~

Wolf Silver Mask walks towards Ambrose's house, murmuring under his breath. He never liked mornings, too early. Or the afternoon, too sunny. That must be why he's a freaking Death wizard. He has had quite enough experience with _death. _Having it be his school seems to be some kind of cruel joke.

He was raised in Krokotopia, under that pulsing sun. He lived in a village in one of the deserts there. His widowed mother had once told him stories of the history of the Spiral. She described a wizard Gaius standing up to an evil guy, Deimos. His mother told him no one knew of this except his family and Ambrose himself. She also told him that one day he'd play a part in all of it, and it was his job to protect the Savior. He asked his mom who that was, but she just shook her head. His mother died the next day.

He left to live with his Aunt Marie in a village closer to the Pyramid of the Sun.

_Wolf sat at his new bedroom window, watching the manders sell foods and tiny trinkets. Ever since his mother's death he refused to talk to anyone._

"_Wolf, can you go to the market for me, we're out of eggs," Aunt Marie asked him, kindness in her lovely green eyes. Wolf simply nodded._

_The market was abuzz with activity. Manders, a few kroks, and wizards scurried here and there, buying with coins and crowns. He waved to a Prospector Zeke who was departing for Zafaria. He walked up to a blue mander._

"_Hello Wolf, what will it be today?" Wolf said nothing. The mander laughed goodheartedly and gestured to his various food carts._

"_You can just point lad," Wolf pointed at a small stack eggs, and was soon on his way. _

"_HELP!" a voice screams. Wolf doesn't think, just runs toward it. An orange mander woman lay on the ground, screaming. A wizard all in black rested his sword on her chest and made a shushing sound. The woman was dead._

_Wolf ran._

Everyone freaking died. Everywhere he went people got hurt. He felt like a wandering curse. The only thing that kept him from locking himself up in a prison of some sort, was his mother. His mother's last wishes were for him to protect this 'savior' then so be it.

"Wolf!" Wolf looked up to see Headmaster Ambrose walking toward him "Wolf, can you fetch a student for me, todays her test and I have important business to tend to."

Great, another quest. "Yeah, where's this student's dorm?"

"Room 193,"

"Kay, I'll go get the newbie,"

~transition~

Ravenwood was as busy as ever.

Wolf headed towards the girl's dorm, after greeting Simon. Room 193 was fairly easy to find thanks to Ravenwood's simple room system.

He knocked on Room 193. No answer.

"Hey, open up!" Wolf yells, than realize the door is unlocked. "I'm coming in."

The door opened smoothly. Inside was a simple Ravenwood bedroom all the newbies get. Bed, desk, chest, knocked out girl on the floor… wait what? Wolf stares at a girl on floor, her red hair pooling like blood.

Wolf murmurs a swear and falls down to his knees and checks her pulse.

"Hello?" he yells shaking her. He frowns. "Sheesh, of _course _this happens when I'm asked to go on a _simple _quest."

He teleports them out of there in a mess of skulls.

~transition~

Merle Ambrose frowns at his crystal globe. A wizard in fire attire stands in a smoky scenery, looking grim.

"Headmaster, things are not going well in Mooshu," the boy states, gesturing behind him.

"Yes, I know Hunter," Headmaster agrees, frowning "Did anyone survive the attack?"

The boy- Hunter –points towards a small group of piglits.

"I see."

"Hey, Headmaster Ambrose!" Wolf yells, appearing on the floor with another figure.

The Headmaster scrambles around and waves his hand in front of the crystal, making the image dissipate.

"Oh my," Ambrose murmurs, staring down at the seemingly dead girl. "Wolf, go to Gamma and ask him for Fear Froth."

"_What?"_

"GO!"

Wolf obeyed orders and ran into the room where Gamma was, and the Glorious map of the Spiral.

"Whooooo?"

"Not now Gamma, I need the Fear Front," Gamma tilted her head as a sign of misunderstanding. "I mean the Fear Froth."

Gamma looks surprised (as a bird can be) and flies toward a desk. He grabs a bottle labeled 'Fear Froth' and hands it the Wolf.

~Now~

"Now, here is your test," Headmaster Ambrose announces, handing Victoria what looks to be an ancient sheet of paper.

**QUESTION ONE:**

**What is more important to you?**

**Show of my skills**

**Be part of the winning team**

Victoria circles number one. She doesn't need to win to have fun.

**QUESTION 2:**

**Which is the most powerful?**

**Volcano**

**Blizzard**

**Hurricane**

**Earthquake**

**Tornado**

**Plague**

**Sandstorm**

Victoria frowns. All of them seem powerful. She chooses Earthquake, it seems really powerful.

**QUESTION 3:**

**Which best describes you?**

**I am fast and athletic**

**I am smart and I study hard**

**I am a great listener**

**I am honest and hardworking**

**I am extremely creative**

**I am very well rounded**

Victoria circles number five, she thinks of herself as a creative person.

**QUESTION 4:**

**What is your favorite season?**

**Summer**

**Winter**

**Spring**

**Fall**

She circles Spring, she always loved how the world seemed to rise out of the coldness (that she only felt on her vacation to Grizzelheim) and was born anew.

**QUESTION 5:**

**What would you rather be?**

**The leader of a group**

**Part of the winning team**

Victoria circles 'Part of the winning team', she had never liked being a leader.

**QUESTION 6:**

**What is your favorite animal?**

Victoria doesn't even glance at the other ones and circles 'Dragon'.

**QUESTION 7:**

**What is your favorite gemstone?**

**Ruby**

**Sapphire**

**Amethyst**

**Peridot**

**Jade**

**Onyx**

**Citrine**

Victoria circles 'Sapphire', she always loved the beautiful royal blue color of it.

"Balance wizards are Wise, Clever, Thoughtful, and Charming. Famous Sorcerers include Cleopatra, Margaret Thatcher, and Merlin. Balance wizards are great at adjusting the rules of combat."

"_What?" _Victoria exclaims, clutching the paper. "I'm not Balance, I'm obviously supposed to be Fire!"

"I'm sorry young wizard, but your heart has spoken," Ambrose states.

"_FINALLY _you got your school," the boy says, resting his hand on my shoulder.

Crashing sounds roar at the door. The boy from the crystal globe runs into the room. "Headmaster! The school is being attacked!"

"Hunter?" Victoria asks, her voice barely above a whisper. The boy looks surprised.

"Hey sis."

**Next time on the Spiral: Legend of Deimos: "**_**You left me!**_**" Victoria yells, shaking her brother's shoulders ~~ The monsters neared her, making strange hissing noises. "Stay back," Victoria yelps, wielding the girl's wand ~~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey sis."

Just Victoria was about to scream at him Wolf butts in.

"No time for reunions, we need to see whatever is outside," he yells, grasping his death wand and a few treasure cards.

Victoria glared at her brother. His red clothes seemed to make his crimson eyes stand out. His floppy red hair was secured with an orange hood.

Victoria, Wolf, and Headmaster Ambrose followed Hunter outside into the chaos. Black creatures swarm the city, all with upside down balance marks on their foreheads. They are quite strange. Their body structure resembles a dog, with unattached limbs. They have huge gaping mouths dripping saliva, and no eyes. Wizards of all shapes, colors, and sizes were among them, swatting at nothing, rolling on the ground, standing in silent shock, or worse.

"What's going on?" Victoria yells over the screams.

"I don't know," Hunter yells, grabbing her arm. "Headmaster, Wolf, take the Commons. Victoria and I will handle Ravenwood."

Victoria and Hunter run through the crowds and into Ravenwood. It is even more chaotic. Bartleby's door is bursting with monsters. Other's came from portals that were all across Ravenwood. Victoria stops and turns to face Hunter, taking heaving breathes from all the adrenaline.

"Why… why did you leave?" She yells.

_A little girl bounced up to an older boy, her beautiful red curls bouncing. She looked only seven years old. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement. _

"_Brothah!" She yelled, hazel- almost gold –eyes gleaming. "You won't believe it!"_

"_I won't believe what sis?" He smiled down at his sister. He looked at least four years older than her._

"_I rode a dragon __**without **__a harness!" she almost screeched, hugging her brother._

"_Wow sis, what a milestone!" he said, true joy in his voice. "Before we know it you'll be a proper wizard!"_

"_Yay!" She clutched the boy's arm and started to drag him toward the street "C'mon, let's go see Chloe!" _

"_Not now sis," He said, a sadness in his soft glowing eyes. "I love you."_

_He kissed the girl's forehead and murmured 'don't go easy.'_

_The next morning the little girl ran down the stairs into her brother's room to find it empty. On his desk was a note explaining he needed to go to Wizard City and follow his heart._

_Their parent's cried for days, but that poor girl had it the worst. Instead of crying, she closed them up at trapped them away in a box- along with others –where they still grew, threatening to tear that poor innocent girl apart._

"I didn't leave," Hunter replied, looking distant. Victoria's box shifted inside her.

"_YOU LEFT ME!" _Victoria yells, shaking her brother's shoulders.

"Victoria-"Hunter starts, reaching out to her.

"NO!" she screams flailing back, tears threatening to pour out.

"Victoria, I did that because Wizard City needed me. We're in dark times and one guard makes a difference," Hunter assures me, pain in those red eyes "I _love _you, but I needed to protect people who needed me more."

"_I _need you more! You left me all alone!"

"Victoria, our parents were and are there, you aren't alone."

"_YES I AM!" _Victoria screams, forgetting all about the monster closing in on them. "HUNTER, OUR PARENTS ARE DEAD!"

…

Hunter reels back, terror in his eyes "No, no, NO! They aren't _dead! _Why do you think that?"

_With Hunter gone Victoria was depressed. She trudged home, a stream of lava almost burning through her shoe. _

"_Screw it all."_

_It's been a year since he'd left, but the pain felt fresh, like a reopened scar. She neared their house, a dark blue building, smaller than most of the ones around her. She tried to focus on only stepping on the orange diamond shapes on the ground as she walked up the steps. _

"_Mom, I'm home!" Victoria calls, walking into the living room. Her life would never be the same again._

_Inside were a large group of banshee like creatures without eyes. The screeched at Victoria and flew toward her. Her parents were statues behind them._

"_What did you do?" Victoria whispered in a small voice, backing against the wall. She heard a 'click'. The banshee creatures stopped where they were standing and backed away as a man came through. If you can call him that. There stood the body of a man, made completely from revolving black dust._

"_Now, now, don't threat," He hissed, nearing her. She scrambled to get farther away. "We have just come here to give a message."_

"_What kind of message?" She said bravely, but quiet._

"_Just that we know the Savior is here somewhere, and he must understand he will not get in our way."_

_Victoria glared at the hardly man. "I'm not telling this 'Savior' anything."_

"_Fine," he grinned "have it your way."_

_She's still surprised they didn't kill her. She might have preferred that. _

"_NNNNOOOOOO!" She screeched as fire, ice, and electricity were shot at her back. Then they had kept her there with vines of darkness, plants, and ones completely imaginary came to life. She screamed and thrashed, but she was stuck. When he was done with her, blood dried on the floor and she felt so drunk with pain she couldn't control any of her limbs, only her vocals._

"_What… what is your name?" She asked wearily. The man stood for a second and pondered the question. Weighing her chances of striking back. None._

"_My name…" He paused "Is Deimos."_

The scars he left never were cured, physically and emotionally. On her back, an image was still there. She pondered it sometimes, wondering why he had given it to her.

Swirls enveloped her back, twisting and twirling from here lower back to her shoulders. In the center was a circle. Inside were scorch marks, places that still felt cold to the bone, and an electricuted part. Whatever mixed up gift it was, she didn't want it.

Just as Victoria was about to answer her brother, a monster lunged at her. She dodges it by reflex, and looks at Hunter.

"Run and get Headmaster Ambrose ," He commands, wielding his fire wand.

Victoria sprints back toward the Commons as the creatures chased her. They block the exit. She dodges another one of them, her white boots slapping the ground.

A girl with long platinum blond hair and… orange… skin lay on the ground, murmuring about some guy named Liam. The monsters are coming. She grabs her wand and runs to a dead end and whirls around.

The monsters near her, making strange hissing noises.

"Stay back!" Victoria yelps, wielding the girl's wand. The almost seem to grin as the world goes black.

**Thanks NightSkyWolves for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a freakishly long time to update, my computer went ballistic, THEN my Microsoft Word was canceled THEN I forgot my Fanfiction password. I was having a rough time. ****ATTENTION**** this chapter is very dark, younger kids beware! I promise this story will be happier later on, this is just the sad beginning before life takes a turn.**

Victoria awakens to feel cold metal cuffs keeping her in a freezing chair. Her first thought is "Well this sucks."

She was in complete darkness, and then they appear. Her mother and father sit across from her, in visually unstable wooden chairs. Her mother wore her red hair the way she last saw her, in a messy bun. Her father smiled faintly at her with his soft hazel eyes. Victoria exclaims, trying to stand up.

"MOM! DAD!" her mother didn't look so happy.

"Sweetie, why weren't you there?" Victoria stops struggling, bewildered.

"What?"

Her father speaks up "Why couldn't you be home to save us honey?"

"Dad, Mom, I... I was going for a walk, I didn't know you needed help," Her mother frowned.

"That didn't change that we did Victoria, we needed you."

"But Momma," Victoria sobbed, all the pain from the last few years rising up to the surface.

"You left us when we needed you!"

"We needed you Victoria!"

"We no longer love you."

Victoria stopped sobbing. 'We know longer love you.'

_Young Victoria sobbed on the hard ground of the Dragonspyre streets, clutching a wound on her knee. Her face tear stained and blood on her hands, her father picked her up with his large muscular arms and heaved her bach to their small home. _

_Her mother wiped Victoria's face with a wet towel and pressed a cloth to her knee while promising she will be healed in no time. Her parents tucked her into bed, placing a fresh cloth on her knee and a soft pillow under her head._

"_We will always love you honey."_

"You aren't my parents!" Victoria yells, the clasps breakin free.

Her parents looked surprised at her outburst.

"_Of course _we're your parents," Her 'mother' reassured.

"My parents will always love me, they may get upset, angry, of frustrated with me, but they will not stop loving me," I proclaim, now seeing past their acts. They both smiled at me.

~transition~

Liam saw Fallon die. Right in front of his eyes, his sister crumpled to the ground, her black hair fanned around her small head. The one he loved most in the world, dead before his eyes. He screamed and pounded at an invisible wall, but she was gone.

~transition~

Sierra lay curled on the ground, shaking in agony. She heard her tormenter's voice above her.

"Take this brat!" the man's voice grumbled, the light reflecting off his eyes in a way that made them look pure white.

She screamed out as her adopter's whip cracked.

~transition~

The girl with the blonde hair and orange skin sat lonely at a table, unable to get out. A woman stood before her, her mother.

"Courtney, you need to be better then others to succeed, much better," the woman said in a superior tone.

"But Mother, I don't want to be better."

"Too bad."

~transition~

Victoria lay sprawled on the ground, where she had passed out. The creature is crumbled next to her, slowly disintegrating. She tried to wrap this situation through her mind.

"These creatures must make you have visions," Victoria thought, thinking about her dead parents "Horrible visions."

The other students still are sprawled around her, or running around screaming. The creatures roam around, destroying objects with the strength of a helephant. Bartleby seemed to be sleeping.

"Strange," Victoria murmured, running behind the Fire school.

A creature spotted her and charged at her. Victoria's heart thumped in her throat. A strength surged through her, her fingertips prickling with power. She dropped the wand, it seemingly useless. I voice whispered in her head, telling her long lost secrets that she didn't understand with her mind, but with her heart.

Victoria raised her hand toward the advancing creature.

"Seraka di ve kilonti voi!" She screamed, a bright flash of white energy bursting at the creature. It screamed and stumbled back on it's dog-like legs, then burst into ashes.

The power drained out of her as quickly as it came, leaving her tired. She fell to her knees, a small smile on her face.

"No time to rest Redhead," A voice yelled behind her.

Victoria glanced behind her to see Wolf, his death wand at hand.

"Wha-"

"No time, let's go."

Next time on the Spiral: Legend of Deimos~~ "We need to destroy the monster's source of power," Wolf says, zapping another creature "The Fear Void." ~~ "Why didn't their power work on you?" Victoria asks him, worried. "I have no fears." ~~ The sky grows dark as the Void grows...


End file.
